Love, Revival, and Death
by Destineylegend
Summary: A few weeks after AC, Yuffie tells Cloud her feelings. However, a terrible force returns to cause havoc. Can Cloud and the gang stop the return of their arch enemy. The ultimate battle begins. CloudxYuffie. R&R please.
1. The stone of the ancients

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy VII characters. I do own Dran and Rendo though.

A/N: I decided to write a prologue so that I can kind of explain what happened before the first chapter. I hope it is good and dosen't confuse you. The second chapter will be up soon. I have decided to go ahead and finish this story. Sorry for the late updates, been working on another story. But I'll be focusing on this story now. Well read on and review afterwards.

Prologue

The stone of the ancients

Dran guided the helicopter across the sky, on their way to where the Temple of the Ancients used to be. Two years ago the temple disappeared, thanks to Cloud and his companions. The only thing left was a small cave within the ground. Dio, owner of the Gold Saucer, had hired a few mercenaries to retrive the stone of the ancients. It is supposed to be the source of the ancients power. You could use it to resurrect any ancient or cetra, as they were also called. The only thing you need is to use the stone's magic on a human. Dran turned his attention from his controls to that of his mean, "All right boys, this mission is simple. You are to drop down into this damn place and find the stone of the ancients, and then get back here pronto. Dio want's this stone before night fall. So you better move your damn asses while down there."

"Sir!" the men yelled with a salute to their commander. Dran nodded as he turned his attention to look at a man with shaggy silver hair and a scar down his right eye.

"General Rendo, you are in charge down there," Dran told the man. Rendo smirked as he got up from his seat and began to pick up his military uniform, and grabbing his gun. He walked over to the cable that was being lowered to the ground.

"All right time to get our asses moving. Let's have a hell of a time!" Rendo called out to his men. They let out a cheer as they grabbed their guns and one by one head down the cable towards the cave. When the last one landed Rendo motioned for him to just circle around for a bit. "Let's go boys." Rendo led the way into the cave and down towards where the alter should be. When they got past the first chamber they heard a noise and turned to see a beast charging towards them. "Open fire! I repeat, open fire!" Rendo commanded to his men. They fired a volley of shots, which the beast faltered for a bit, but composed himself as he knocked a soldier hard into the ground. Rendo rolled to the side to dodge a swiping claw. He turned around quickly and pulled out a grenade. "Eat this you bastard," he snarled. He threw the grenade at the beast which fell backwards onto the ground, dead. Rendo got up and checked the soldier that was hit to the ground. Blood was running onto the ground, and the man was breathing heavily, and gasping for air. Rendo told the others to continue on into the cave. He smiled when they disappeared, and he took out a knife from his pocket. "Sorry, but you are not coming along." He stuck the blade into his head before moving further on to the cave.

"Sir!" a soldier yelled as he ran up to Rendo. "We found the stone." Rendo nodded his approval as he followed the soldier to the alter in the back of the cave. He smiled as he walked up and picked up the stone. He put it in his pocket and turned to look at everyone.

"Well, we came for what we needed," Rendo said. "Let's head back." The soldiers nodded as they began to head back towards the entrance. 'Though, I didn't say you guys are going back,' he thought to himself. He pulled his gun and smiled. "Die!" he hollered. He fired a barrage of shots and watched as each man fell dead. He smirked as he put his gun back on his back. He walked forward and pass the dead bodies. He lifted the stone from his pocket and glanced at it. It began to glow a bright color as he exited the cave and motioned for the cable to drop.

"What happened to the others?" came Dran's voice over the headset.

"They are dead," Rendo replied with mock sympathy. He grabbed the cable as it landed in front of him. He was pulled up and smirked at his plan. Soon, the great Sephiroth will return. Rendo laughed as he entered the hold and walked over to Dran. "Sorry for the change of plans," he chuckled. Dran turned to ask what he meant when he felt a bullet shoot him in the body. His eyes went wide as he collapsed on the ground. Rendo took the pilot's seat and flew it towards the Gold Saucer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Rendo landed the helicopter in the Gold Saucer. He walked into Dio's office and watched as the big man turned in his seat to stare at the man. "General Rendo, I suppose everything went smoothly?" he asked.

"Yes, those you hired won't be able to tell anyone about this," Rendo smirked.

"So, you killed them?" Dio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Dio," Rendo nodded. Dio nodded in understanding as he got out of his seat and walked over to Rendo.

"Time to bring back Sephiroth, he should be able to aid the recovery of the planet," Dio said. Rendo nodded as he produced the stone from his pocket.

"Here Dio," Rendo said. Dio took it and smiled as he pointed it at Rendo.

"Ready?" the big man asked. Rendo nodded as he watched a light shoot outwards and engulf Rendo. Rendo began to change and his hair became long and silver. He wore a black jacket that went down to his feet. He had a dark shirt, as well as two silver shoulder pads on each of his shoulders. He had a sheath for his long sword as well. He smiled as he gazed at Dio.

"I'm back," Sephiroth said with a smirk. "What do you need me to do?"

"I want you to help restore the planet, but before that you can go have some fun," Dio said.

"Thanks," Sephiroth said with an evil grin. He turned to head to the battle arena. "This will be a good way to practice before I find Cloud. I will then kill him and then destroy this planet. That man is a fool," he muttered as he entered the battle arena. He headed to register so that he could kill some things. When he entered his first match, the brutal killing spree had begun.

To be continued...

End of prologue.

A/N: That was the prologue and I hope you understand it a little more. The stone of the ancients will be later in the story. I'm sorry if you were expecting more Cloud and Yuffie, but tommorow I'll upload chapter 2 and Cloud and Yuffie will be the main characters again. I just came up with this idea in my sleep, lol. Hope it works. Please read and review. The actual chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, thanks for reading.


	2. Yuffie's confession!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

A/N: My first Final Fantasy VII fanfiction. Hope it is good. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

The day at the Gold Saucer! Yuffie's confession

It has been a few weeks since the defeat of Sephiroth, and the end of Kadaj and his gang. Everyone was aboard the Highwind as it headed for the Gold Saucer. It was time for a chance to relax after a hard fight. Cloud thought the amusement park was the best place to go to. As the ship continued on, a certain black haired ninja was sitting in her room fiddling with ideas about a great thing to do for all Cloud has done for her, his friends and the world. "What should I do?" she asked herself quietly. Ever since the first day they met two years ago, Yuffie was gaining feelings for the spiky haired man. She was scared to tell him because she didn't know how he felt. "I guess I could tell him," she muttered. She heard a knock at the door and headed over to greet the person. When she opened it, she saw Tifa standing there with a smile. "Hi Tifa," Yuffie said with a smile.

"Hi yourself," Tifa smiled. "What are you up too today?"

"Getting ideas for something special for Cloud," Yuffie replied.

"Got any ones yet?" Tifa asked as she sat down on the couch and watched Yuffie come over.

"I was thinking about a play, then maybe a nice dinner," Yuffie answered.

"That would probably be nice," Tifa nodded. "Maybe a ride on the Gondola might not be bad."

"Why that?" Yuffie asked.

"I know how you feel about Cloud," Tifa answered. "And when on the Gondola, you can tell him how you feel."

"But, I don't know if he has feelings for me as I do for him," Yuffie said with a sigh.

"I think he thinks the same. I can tell that he cares for you the same way as you do to him," Tifa said with a smile.

"You sure?" Yuffie asked.

"Positive," Tifa replied with another smile.

"Thanks Tifa," Yuffie said as she got up. "Tomorrow at the gold saucer is going to be the best day of my life. I hope."

"No problem Yuffie," Tifa nodded. "Good luck." She bid her ninja friend goodbye as she walked into the hallway, leaving Yuffie behind to get ready for the big day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Cloud was standing on the bridge with Denzel and Marlene who wanted to watch the arrival into the Gold Saucer. "It's so big," Denzel said with a smile.

"Yeah, can't wait to look around," Marlene said with the same big smile as Denzel.

"You too will have fun here," Cloud said with a smile as he looked down at the two children. They looked up at Cloud and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks for bringing us with you guys," they both said.

"No problem," Cloud said while returning the hug. "How does it look Cid?"

"Damn the Gold Saucer!" Cid hollered. "Can't fly in to park here, they say that my ship is just way too big. The hell with that, and I don't give a shit if it is too big. I'm parking here!" Cloud could picture the guys standing ready to park the airships or planes.

"Their faces must be petrified," Cloud muttered to the kids.

"Yeah," Denzel said.

"Cid is really scary," Marlene shivered. Cloud heard footsteps approach and turned his head to look at Yuffie who was now entering the bridge.

"Hey Yuffie," Cloud smiled. "Why are you up here, what about air sickness?"

"I'm fine," Yuffie smiled. "Brought some tranquilizers with me this time."

"Oh," Cloud said. "What do you plan on doing at the Gold Saucer?"

"I'm going to take you somewhere Cloud," Yuffie said with a smile.

"Okay, but, what for?" Cloud asked.

"Just a thank you," Yuffie replied.

"Sit in your Damn seats!" called out Cid. "We are entering the Gold Saucer now!" The Highwind moved on into the amusement park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud paid for everyone's tickets and they all headed inside. "Alright guys, today is free," Cloud said. "There are reservations at the inn. So head there when you are done with your fun. Understand?" Everyone nodded and moved on into the different areas. Marlene went with Barret and Red XIII to the battle arena, while Vincent, Tifa, and Denzel head for the chocobo races. Cid went with Reeve to get a drink at the bar. Yuffie hugged Cloud's arm and pulled him to where the play would be.

"First stop on our fun day," Yuffie smiled.

"Okay," Cloud said with a smile. They entered the play area and took their seats. The play was romantic and very funny, in Cloud's opinion. When the play was over Yuffie took Cloud to a restaurant where they had reservations. They sat together and talked about different things. Like how was Wutai doing and what they were both up to now. They finished their dinner and headed outside.

"Time for the Gondola," Yuffie said excitedly. "Last stop this night."

"What," Cloud asked, "why the Gondola?"

"I need to tell you something important," Yuffie said. Cloud began to think of what it could be, but Yuffie disturbed his thoughts as she dragged him towards the ticket counter for the ride. They both got their tickets and entered the Gondola. They sat down opposite each other and waited for the car to begin moving. When it did, Yuffie got up and looked out the window. "It's so beautiful," Yuffie said with a huge grin. She turned to Cloud and walked over to him. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Cloud replied. "This has been a great day for me."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself Cloud," Yuffie said with a smile. She bent over to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"W-what was that for?" Cloud asked with wide eyes and blushing also.

"The thing I need to tell you," Yuffie blushed. "I…I…I love you. I've always loved you, ever since that first meeting. I didn't know how to tell you, so, I kept inside all this time."

"I wish you told me Yuffie," Cloud said. "Because I've always loved you too."

"Why would you love a kid?" asked Yuffie.

"You're not a kid to me," Cloud replied with a smile. He lend over and kissed her passionately on the lips. They stayed like that for a whole minute not wanting it to end. When they broke for air they looked at each other with gleaming eyes. "I love you Yuffie," Cloud managed.

"I love you too Cloudy," Yuffie smiled. They kissed again, not aware that the Gondola stopped. When they realized it they looked around and saw a dark vapor appearing. "What the hell?" Yuffie asked with a scared looked.

"It can't be," Cloud said with clenched teeth. "I killed him not once but two times."

"Are you saying that this vapor is him?" Yuffie asked.

"I think so," Cloud said. He backed up and drew his sword while Yuffie pulled out her shuriken. "I will make sure he doesn't return this time," Cloud growled.

"I'm right beside you," Yuffie said with the same growl. The figure slowly began to form as the lights of the Gold Saucer died down.

To be continued……………………………………………….

End chapter.

* * *

A/N: That was my first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please read and review. I want to see if I should contiune and do the next chapter. Thanks for reading, so review. 


	3. The one winged angel attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

A/N: Like I promised here is chapter 2 of the story. I hope it is really good. I personally like this chapter and I hope you read and review. I really would like to see some reviews. Well, read on.

Chapter 2

The one winged angel attacks!

Cloud stood at the ready with his sword drawn. Yuffie was doing the same with her own weapon. The figure slowly revealed himself to be Sephiroth. "Cloud, nice to see you again," he laughed.

"Oh yeah, well I'm not glad to see you," Cloud snapped.

"Temper, temper," Sephiroth said with a shake of the head.

"What do you want," Yuffie piped into the conversation.

"Simple, to kill Cloud, then destroy the world," Sephiroth smirked.

"That won't happen," Cloud said. He charged forward and swung his sword out, which was blocked by Sephiroth's own blade. The tall man smiled at the blond man and pushed him backwards. Sephiroth then sent a kick into Cloud's chest, which knocked him off the gondola. Cloud acted quick and stuck his sword into the foundation that he was near. He held on with all his might as he looked up to meet the gaze of Sephiroth looking at him.

"This is fun," Sephiroth laughed. He held up his hand to strike cloud with a bolt of lightning. "Time to die." Before he could fire the attack, he was hit by a single bolt of lightning. He turned quickly to see the ninja girl standing there. "You brat," he hissed.

"Looks who talking," Yuffie replied. Sephiroth ran forward and pierced his sword through her stomach. Yuffie coughed up blood as she was lifted into the air. "Damn," she muttered. Sephiroth smiled as he tossed her out of the gondola and towards her death. Cloud looked up and his eyes grew wide.

"Yuffie!" Cloud yelled out. He pushed himself up on his sword to give him some more speed and distance. He took the blade with him and sheathed it onto his back. He flew forwards and caught Yuffie in his arms. He turned a little so that his back was facing the ground. Ironically they fell onto one of those bouncing things that kids play on. He got up and turned to look at Yuffie. He moved to examine the wound, but was stopped by Yuffie's hand.

"Don't...be getting...a...look...at...my breasts," Yuffie managed. Cloud blushed deep red as he stared at her.

"I-I wasn't trying to look at your breast," he said, trying to defend himself. Yuffie let out a slight chuckle as she stared at him.

"I...was...just...kidding," Yuffie said through deep breaths. "Should...have...seen...your face." Cloud looked at her and tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry Yuffie," he said in a low voice.

"It's not...over...yet," Yuffie said. She brought up a green orb and handed it to Cloud.

"Full-cure materia," Cloud said with a shocked voice.

"See...not...over...yet," Yuffie began to cough up more blood as she tried to talk. Cloud nodded as he pointed the green orb to where her wound was.

"Full-cure!" he commanded. A green light surrounded the open wound and began to close it up and dry away the blood that was still stained on her stomach. Yuffie lifted up and looked at him.

"Too bad, you didn't get a chance to see my breasts," Yuffie said with a chuckle.

"That's not funny, you almost got killed," Cloud said with a voice still filled with worry.

"I didn't though, did I," Yuffie said with a smirk.

"No, but one more second and you could have been," Cloud said.

"Would a, could a, should a," Yuffie chuckled. She threw herself onto him and just hugged him. "It all worked out though, didn't it Cloudy." Cloud smiled at her before kissing her with deep affection.

"Yeah, I guess it did," Cloud said. He stood up with Yuffie and looked around. "We need to tell the others."

"Yeah," Yuffie nodded. "Sephiroth could be going after them next for all we know." Cloud nodded and the two headed off to find their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sephiroth landed in the battle arena and marched off towards Dio's office. "My friend," the big man said as he got up and headed over to Sephiroth. "Ready to revive the planet." Sephiroth smirked at the man with his famous evil grin.

"No, there has been a change of plans," he laughed. Dio's eyes went wide as Sephiroth's sword pierced through his body.

"B-but, we had a deal," Dio coughed.

"You made the deal," Sephiroth corrected. "I pretended to agree to it."

"You...monster!" Dio screamed. Sephiroth laughed as he threw Dio in the air, and then beheaded the man.

"That's that," Sephiroth said as he kicked the body across the room. "Now to have some fun." He turned on his heels and then headed for the battle arena. He could since the others that had aided Cloud in their little battle. "Time to kill those other pests," he muttered. He entered the battle arena to see Cloud's friends standing around chatting. Marlene cocked her head as she saw the man enter.

"He looks cool," she said. Barret turned to his daughter and then followed her gaze to see Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth!" he screamed he pushed Marlene back towards Denzel as he turned fully to stare at their enemy. His arm turned into his usual gun arm as he aimed it at the man. "How the hell are you alive!"

"Does it really matter," Sephiroth chuckled. Barret had a scowl on his face as he started to fire a volley of shots at the man. Sephiroth merely reflected the bullets with his sword. He laughed as he charged forward and punched Barret hard into a wall. Nanaki jumped forward and bit Sephiroth hard on the arm. He grunted as he lifted his sword and sliced through Nanaki's fur. The giant red cat let out a yelp of pain as it fell backwards, blood spilling over the floor.

"Damn," Nanaki managed as it tried to get up. Reeve pulled a gun and began to fire constant shots at Sephiroth. The man jumped in the air and came down with a slice into Reeve's arm. The former shinra executive fell backwards and grasped his arm in pain.

"You monster," he snarled. Sephiroth smirked as he turned to face Tifa and Cid, who were charging at him. He stopped Tifa's punch and hurled her to the side with a quick kick. He then turned to jump onto Cid's spear as it came close to hitting him. He kicked the man in the face before jumping backwards onto the ground.

"You bastard. I'll kill you damnit," Cid snarled as he got back up and ran forward. Sephiroth lifted his hand and smirked.

"Bolt 3!" he commanded. A surge of lightning struck Cid and sent him sprawling with burnt skin. Sephiroth turned to a case that was near the register. The other people had cleared out after the fighting had begun. He took a step further to only be stopped by a hard punch. He grabbed his face and felt blood dripping slowly to the ground. He turned to see Vincent standing there with Sephiroth's blood dripping off of his gold claw. "You will pay for that," he snarled. Vincent just shrugged as he stared at the kneeling man.

"We will see," Vincent said with a soft tone. Sephiroth got up and charged forward. Vincent jumped into the air and came down with a kick to the back, but Sephiroth just disappeared. "What the hell!"

"Behind you," came a snarl. Vincent turned around in time to see Sephiroth strike him with his sword. He then finished it off by kicking Vincent hard into the wall. The former turk let out a grunt as he fell to the ground in a heap. Sephiroth smiled as he walked over and broke the metal case around an ancient stone. "The stone of the ancients. I can now use the stone's true power and make this world pay for all that it's done." He smiled as he lifted up the stone and placed it in his pocket. He turned around to see Cloud and Yuffie emerge into the room. "You are alive," Sephiroth said with mock surprise.

"Yeah, and we are here to finish this," Cloud snapped.

"Yeah, I'll make you pay for making me a helpless girl," Yuffie piped in.

"Huh?" Sephiroth asked the ninja.

"Never mind, just get ready to get your ass kicked," Yuffie quickly stated.

"Sorry, but I have other arrangements," Sephiroth laughed. "If you want to come and finish this, then go to where the Temple of the Ancients used to be."

"What?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth just laughed as a dark wing emerged from his back and he flew away into the sky. "Damn." Cloud turned to see his other friends sprawled on the ground. He ran forward with Yuffie and began to examine them. They each took out a full-cure materia and began to heal them up. Marlene and Denzel walked over with tears in their eyes.

"I hope they will be okay," they both said.

"They will, you better believe it," Yuffie said with a smile. Despite themselves the kids smiled and helped Cloud and Yuffie fix up their friends. Cloud continued to think about what Sephiroth could want at the old site of the Temple of the Ancients. He guessed his question would be answered soon. This fight was going to be harder than the last. Sephiroth was much stronger than last time. He hoped by all means that he and his friends could defeat Sephiroth once and for all. The battle to end all battles was about to begin.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 2 and I hoped you like it. I wan't you to now review, need to see if I did something wrong, or how good it is. So, please review. I hope to have chapter 3 out tomorrow or the day after. Till then, peace out:).


	4. The winding labyrinth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

A/N: Finally, here is chapter 4 counting the prologue. This is the longest chapter I have ever written and I hope it is good. Took a while because I need good ideas for this chapter. Well, I hope it is good. Now read on.

Chapter 3

The winding labyrinth

It took a while before Cloud and Yuffie finished patching up the others. They were now all standing in an area in the Gold Saucer talking about what had happened. "I can't believe he's back!" Barret yelled as he slapped the table with both of his hands.

"Yeah, hard to believe isn't it?" Tifa said turning to look at the window. The sky was growing darker and the land was starting to change. "It seems the planet is fearing this as well."

"You got that right," Nanaki said as he stretched his legs and laid down on the floor. Cloud was leaning on the wall, thinking about everything. Seeing Sephiroth again has now shifted his thoughts back to her.

"Why did you have to come back now, after I have already moved on?" Cloud asked himself as he looked at everyone talking amongst themselves. "I need to go and finish this myself." He got off the wall and headed for the door. "Sorry all, but this is something I must do alone," he muttered to himself as he exited the room and headed for the air pad. 'Maybe there was a ship parked there that he could borrow,' he thought to himself. He took a left at the corner and saw the tunnel that connected to the air pads. He followed the winding tunnel for sometime before coming out into the air pad. He walked over to a guy at the desk to ask if he could buy one. "Excuse me sir?" he asked. The man lifted his head to look at the guy with sleepy eyes.

"What is it young man," the guy replied with a tired voice.

"I was wondering if I could purchase an airship," Cloud said with a nod to one the airships to his left.

"Sure, what kind are you looking for?" the man asked with a yawn.

"Just something cheep and stable to get me around," Cloud answered.

"I got one for you," the man said he got fully up and waved to one of his smallest airships. "That one right there is a cheap one, and a very good airship that will get you to where you need to go." Cloud turned to the ship and looked it over. It looked much like the _Highwind_, but had red paint and some green streaks of markings on its side.

"Alright, how much?" Cloud asked as he turned back to stare at the man. The man brought out a book and began to look up the price.

"It will be about 30,000 gil," the man said after a while. Cloud fished out the exact amount of gil and handed it to the man.

"Is that all you need?" Cloud asked. The man nodded as he pulled out the instructions to piloting the ship and handed them to him.

"Just take these so you can learn to pilot it, and your all set," the man said. Cloud nodded as he took the papers and headed for the airship.

"Thanks!" he called back to the man. The man waved at him before falling back to sleep. Cloud entered the bridge of the ship and headed to the controls and began to turn everything on. He picked up the communit and turned it on. "Calling control station!" Cloud called over the system.

"This is control, what do you need?" came the reply of a female voice.

"Requesting permission to take off," Cloud said. The doors began to open and reveal the outside world.

"Permission granted, leave when ready," the voice said.

"Thanks," Cloud said as he lifted the airship into the air and headed towards the Temple of the Ancients. "I hope I can stop Sephiroth," he muttered. The ship continued its flight in complete silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Cloud was getting his ship Yuffie had turned to see that he had left. "Where the hell is spikey?" she asked no one in particular. The others turned to see what she meant.

"Where could that fool have gone!" Barret yelled as he broke the table they were sitting at.

"That bastard might have headed to fight Sephiroth on his own," Cid said with an angry tone.

"You're right," Nanaki said as he got up and walked around a little bit.

"We need to head after him," Vincent said as he headed for the door.

"You're right," Yuffie said cheerily as she ran out and towards the air pad.

"Kids got some energy," Cid said as he lit a cigarette and headed after her. Marlene and Denzel followed the others as they headed for the _Highwind_.

"Why would he go by himself?" Tifa asked as she walked beside Yuffie.

"Don't know, but when I find him I going to beat his spikey butt," Yuffie said as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Sure," Tifa giggled. As they turned the corner to the air pad Yuffie collided with someone and fell backwards. She rubbed her rump as she got up to see Reno on the ground.

"Watch where you are g-," Reno broke off as he saw Yuffie and the others standing there. "Oh, its you guys." He got up and rubbed the dust off his pants. "What are you guys up too?"

"Heading after Cloud," Vincent said as he walked forward.

"Where did he head to?" Reno asked with interest.

"To where the Temple of the Ancients used to be," Yuffie said.

"Why would he go there?" came the voice of Rude.

"To face Sephiroth," Cid said.

"Sephiroth is back!" Reno and Rude yelled in unison. The others nodded their heads as they looked at the two.

"Maybe you guys could come and help," Yuffie said.

"Maybe," Reno said as he crossed his arms in thought. "I guess Rufus won't be too mad that we are late. I mean we are going to be going after Sephiroth again."

"Right," Rude nodded.

"Ok, that's that," Reno said with a smile. "Let's get a move on." They all nodded and continued on their way to the air pad. They entered the _Highwind_ and Cid began to get it moving. Vincent and Tifa went with Denzel to look around. Marlene stayed with Reeve and Barret as they played a hand of poker. Reno and Rude called up their boss once they had found an area to stay at. Nanaki stayed on the bridge with Cid to help him out. Yuffie was in here usual spot, puking on the deck.

"I hate...this," she managed as she wobbled back and forth. "I hope...you're alight...Cloud." She puked another round as she thought about Cloud. The _Highwind_ lifted into the air and headed out to the temple. More than 10 minutes ahead of them was Cloud's ship as it cruised through the air. Cid saw the other ship on his radar and knew that it must be Cloud.

"Can't believe that bastard went without us!" Cid hollered as he took out another cigarette and lighted it.

"He probably didn't want us to get hurt," Nanaki said with a low voice.

"I don't care why the hell he did it, I just hope he doesn't get his spikey ass killed!" Cid continued his rant as they headed towards the vast temple. Little did they know the dangers that they would face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a hour later the _Highwind_ was in site of the area where the Temple of the Ancients used to be. Cid looked around to see an airship parked near a entrance into the ground. "That must be where Cloud is," he said. Nanaki walked over and looked to where Cid was pointing.

"probably," Nanaki said in a worried tone. "If Sephiroth is in there, he could all ready be fighting him."

"You got that right kitty," Cid said with a nod.

"Stop calling me kitty, bastard," Nanaki snapped. Cid put his hands up and waved them around to dismiss the hole issue.

"Come on now, don't get like that," Cid said with a fake smile, as he tried to lower the mood.

"Whatever," Nanaki said as he walked off towards the exit ramp. Cid sighed as he brought the _Highwind_ down into the huge area. He put the landing gear down and set it down smoothly a few inches away from Cloud's airship. He walked over to his gear and picked up his spear, and attached it to his back. He then headed out the room to meet the others standing at the exit ramp all ready to go.

"Everyone ready?" Cid asked the group.

"I am," Tifa said.

"Same here," Vincent said with a low tone.

"Let's move out," Yuffie said cheerily.

"Let's rock and roll," Reno said with a smile.

"Yes," Rude simply stated with a nod.

"I'm going to go and kick that bastard hard," Barret said with an angry voice.

"Let's just get this over with," Reeve said. Nanaki nodded his agreement as he prepared to head out. Marlene and Denzel decided to come running in.

"Can we come?" they both asked. Tifa and Barret both looked at them with a stern look.

"No!" they both shouted in unison.

"It's too dangerous," Tifa added. Barret nodded as he walked over and patted Marlene on the head.

"Stay here and keep the ship safe," Barret smiled. Marlene and Denzel merely nodded as they watched the group exit the _Highwind_ and move into the entrance of the cave they were near. Vincent and Barret took point of the group as they walked. In the middle was Reno and Rude, behind them Nanaki walked beside Yuffie and had their eyes constantly moving. Reeve stood beside Cid and had their weapons drawn, ready for any incoming attack. Tifa took the rear position and constantly looked behind her and to the sides. If anyone attacked, they would be dead before they even knew it. As they continued through the tunnel, they eventually ran into a few separate tunnels.

"Now what?" Vincent asked the group as they caught up with them.

"We need to split up," Yuffie said as she looked at each tunnel. There were a total of five tunnels.

"Since there are five tunnels, and nine of us," Nanaki said. "We should split into groups of two and have one go by themself."

"What!" Cid yelled. "Then one of us has a great chance of dieing!"

"That's right," Reeve nodded as he walked up beside Nanaki.

"Who's going alone?" Reno asked.

"I will," Yuffie said with a nod. She took out her shuriken and moved forward of the group and stood at the right most one.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked.

"Positive," Yuffie said with a nod.

"Then, who are the groups?" Barret asked as he looked around.

"Me and Rude for sure," Reno said with a nod as they headed for the center tunnel and prepared to enter.

"I'll go with Reeve," Nanaki said as the two walked towards the cave on the right, in the middle of the center and the right most cave.

"I'll go with Cid," Barret said as he and the pilot moved over to the tunnel left of the center.

"Then that leaves me and Tifa," Vincent said as he moved to the left most cave, Tifa right behind him. They all turned to look at each other and nodded.

"Good luck all," Tifa said as she and Vincent disappeared into their tunnel.

"Right, good luck as well you bastards," Cid said as he followed Barret inwards.

"Take care," Rude said and led Reno forward.

"Good luck Yuffie," Reeve said.

"Yeah, be careful," Nanaki said with a wry smile. Yuffie nodded to them.

"Thanks, you too," Yuffie said as she watched Reeve and Nanaki disappear. She then turned around and headed into the tunnel, ready for what was to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent and Tifa walked quietly through the winding tunnel, taking in every aspect of the place. The cave walls were dripping with water, and had a weird color to them. Tifa heard an eerie sound and clung to Vincent's arm for comfort. Vincent looked down with a raised brow. "What are you doing?"

"U-Um, I just heard a sound that way," she said as she pointed to a little opening in the wall. Vincent looked up briefly and then back down.

"That doesn't explain why you are clinging to my arm," Vincent said with an annoyed tone. Tifa blushed as she let go and backed away.

"S-Sorry," she stammered. Vincent sighed as he headed for the room she pointed at. 'Why did I cling to his arm, its not like I love him, right," she thought to herself as she followed Vincent into the room. The room was round and had spikes coming out of the ground. Tifa gulped as she saw blood and skeletons littering the ground. "What the hell is this place?" Vincent turned and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Their just dead," he said with a low voice.

"I know, but that doesn't stop this feeling in my body," she said as she walked closer to him as he examined the dead bodies.

"They seem like Ancients," Vincent said as he stood up holding a device in his hands.

"What's that?" Tifa asked.

"It's a DNA reader. It reads the DNA of something and can identify what it is, or used to be," Vincent said with a frown. "And this is saying that they are Cetra or Ancients."

"How did they get here?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Don't know, maybe these caves existed when they came all those years ago," Vincent said as he headed for the exit. "It doesn't matter, they are just dead." Tifa made to follow him when she saw him fly backwards into a wall.

"What the hell!" she shouted as she ran to see how he was feeling. "You alright Vincent?"

"I'm fine," he said as he rubbed his head. "What was that?" They looked up to see a bulky figure glaring at them with blood red eyes. "Shit!" He turned to the side and pushed Tifa down. A half second later a blast of fire smashed hard into where they were once standing. He pulled out his gun and turned to fire at the beast. The monster laughed as it walked forward, ignoring the shots being fired at it. Tifa got up and charged forward. She threw a punch out, wich was caught by a clawed hand. The beast smiled as it lifted her up and slammed her into a wall. "Tifa!" Vincent screamed as he jumped forward and slashed his claw at the monster. The beast sidestepped the attack and sent a punch that hurled Vincent hard into a wall. "This thing is strong," he muttered as he lifted himself back up. He put his gun back into its holster and began to change into his monster form, known as the Galiant Beast.

"Vincent," Tifa muttered as she raised herself out of the rubble. She looked forward to see none other than the Galiant Beast. She watched as the purple beast charged the black one and the two crashed hard into the wall. Vincent swung his claws in a volley of attacks, which were each blocked by the black beast. The beast smiled as it smashed the Galiant Beast hard into a wall. Vincent got back up and charged forward. He sent a punch out, which was dodged by the other beast. The monster laughed and growled at the same time as it charged forward. Vincent smiled as he lowered himself and slid under the huge beast. He came up with a blow into the beasts underside which sent it hard into the ceiling, and then back onto the floor. The Galiant Beast roared as it walked forward and stared at his victim. The beast eyes suddenly shot open and it hurled a kick into Vincent's stomach, which sent him into the ground. Tifa ran over but was stopped by a roar as the purple beast jumped back into the fight. Tifa watched in horror as the two beast slashed and bit at the other. Blood dripped on the ground as the battle raged on. "I hope the others are having an easier time," she muttered to herself as she fumbled in her pocket for some kind of materia. She had to act fast, at this rate Vincent could be killed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Vincent and Tifa were fighting their little opponent, Cid and Barret ran into a sea of slime looking monsters. Barret blasted a few of them, but the more he killed, the more that came back. "This is freaking crazy," Barret said with a snarl.

"Got that right, these bastards are annoying," Cid said as he swiped his spear in a cleaving motion on the ground. He jumped backwards to stand by Barret and look around at how many creatures were coming.

"This is ridiculous," Barret said as he blasted some more slime monsters. "I wonder if the others ran into monsters like these."

"Who cares, I'm just worried about my own ass right now," Cid said as he did a front flip forward to dodge an attack. He came down with his spear and pierced through the monsters skin. He then got into a kneeling position and swung his spear around him like a disk and cut down a few more monsters. "Will these bastards ever stop!" Cid shouted as he jumped over another attack and struck the monster and quickly moved his spear into another one. Barret circled around and blasted each monster he saw.

"This is getting old," Barret sighed at the monsters as they continued to come. Cid sliced his spear through another one of the green slime monsters and then did a back flip, striking the next one that was near. The monsters then stopped and moved backwards.

"Looks like the bastards are running," Cid said with a laugh.

"I don't think their running, I think their is something bigger coming," Barret said as he readied his gun arm for another battle. Cid lit a cigarette and looked around waiting for whatever could be coming. In front of the duo a green slime began to appear and in a split second there was a gigantic monster with slime oozing down it. It gave them a hard stare with its green eyes. It lifted its huge hand and brought it down, straight toward Barret and Cid. The two barley dodged the attack as it smashed a huge crater into the ground.

"The hell is that," Cid said with his mouth wide open.

"I don't know, but the bastard is going down," Barret snapped as he lifted his gun and blasted the monster. The attack barley hurt it as it backhanded Barret hard into a wall.

"Alright you slimy bastard, your going down!" Cid hollered as he jumped forward and stabbed his spear into the monsters body. The monster let out a grunt as a tentacle came out and wrapped around Cid's body. "What the hell is this." The tentacle threw Cid hard into the tunnels wall and slowly moved towards him.

"Alright bastard, try this on," Barret said with a snarl. His gun emitted a blue lightning color, and then he fired it into the beast who backed up aways and had a hole in its chest. It let out a howl as it launched a green acid towards Barret. He jumped to the side to dodge the attack and turned to see the ground begin to dissolve. "Look out Cid, this thing can shoot out acid!" Cid raised himself off the ground and turned to look at Barret.

"Great! This bastards getting really annoying!" Cid hollered as he dodged another attack from the giant monster.

"How are we going to kill this thing?" Barret asked Cid.

"Don't worry, I'll think of a way," Cid said as he dodged another attack.

"Great, I'll die of old age before you come up with a plan," Barret said sarcastically. He pulled out a red materia and placed it in his arm. "Let's see if Ifrit can burn things up." He lifted his hand and pointed it at the monster. "I call forth the ruler of fire, Ifrit come out!" His arm glowed a red color as it began to summon Ifrit into the battle. Ifrit let out a roar as it shot a fire attack at the monster. The slime creature backed up and looked down to see another huge hole in his stomach. It let out another screech as it launched forward towards Ifrit. The summoned demon grabbed the slime monster and hurled him into the wall. "Get him Ifrit!" Barret called up to the beast.

"Great idea, I'll summon someone to help to," Cid said with a smile. He brought out another summon materia and placed it in his arm. "Here it goes. I call forth the lord of thunder, Ramuh." A huge lightning bolt struck the ground as an old man with a staff appeared in front of them. He raised his staff up and a huge bolt struck the slime creature, which made it falter a bit. "Get him Ramuh." Ifrit jumped back into the battle and smashed his fist into the monsters face, sending it hard into the ground. Ramuh and Ifrit stood by each other and prepared to launch a combo attack. The only thought playing through Barret and Cid's mind was "please kill it".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Duck!" Reno yelled as he pushed Rude into the ground. A figure with huge bat wings flew over their heads and landed in front of them. It bared its fangs as it motioned them to come. Reno got up and pulled out his weapon and ran forward. He turned the electricity on and struck it at the monster. The monster let out a yelp as it flew back into the air. It grinned as it shot two beams from its wings. "Shit," Reno said as he rolled to the side to dodge the attack. "This thing is really starting to tick me off."

"You got that right," Rude said as he jumped in the air and sent a punch into the monster's abdomen. The beast took the hit and smiled as its long tail came around and smacked Rude hard into the ground. "Ouch," he muttered as he raised himself up. "This thing's got some bite to it."

"Yeah, whatever, we can handle this bitch," Reno said as he jumped back at the creature. The monster smiled as it swirled its tail in a circular motion. It then flung it out, creating a disk of wind that cut through Reno's body. He coughed up blood as he landed on his knees, holding his stomach tight. Blood dripped onto the ground as he pulled out a green orb. "Full cure!" Reno commanded. His wounds healed and he got back up into a standing position.

"Fire 3!" commanded an irritated Rude. A huge ball of fire erupted and burned through the monsters skin. When the smoke cleared the monster flew steady, black blood oozing onto the ground. The beast let out a screech as it charged forward and smashed into Rude, sending him flying through a wall. Reno snarled as he prepared to charge again.

"You bastard, you will pay," Reno said with venom. He ran forward and dodged the attack aimed at him. He stopped suddenly and turned on his heel to dodge another attack. He came under the beast and sent a kick hard into its underside, and then he used his electro rod and shocked the beast. The beast flew into the top of the cave, and left a huge hole. Reno collapsed on the ground. His breathing was heavy as he looked toward the huge hole in the wall to see Rude walking in.

"Did you get him?" Rude asked as he walked up to his red haired friend and collapsed down beside him.

"Yeah, but that took a lot out of me," Reno said with a sigh.

"I can see that, we better get some rest before moving on," Rude said as he pulled out two wrapped candy bars. "Here you go."

"Thanks bud," Reno said as he took the bar and began to munch on it. He looked up when he heard a sound coming towards him. "I hope that isn't what I think it is."

"Same here," Rude said as he got up and prepared for the newcomer. A few seconds later an armored flying beast flew into the tunnel.

"It looks like the same bastard," Reno said as he pulled out his weapon.

"I think it is," Rude said. The beast let out a roar, and the duo jumped forward to attack. The monster took its tail around and sent a strike into each of their bodies. Reno and Rude landed hard on the ground and could barley get up. The beast walked towards them, its claws shining in the moonlight that was shining into the tunnel. Reno got up and grabbed Rude. The two backed up aways before turning tail and running. The beast smiled at its fleeing prey before it charged at them, saliva dripping onto the ground in anticipation for some food. Reno and Rude only saw this before running even faster. They hoped they could escape the armored beast, but they had no clue of where they were going, they just hoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanaki turned its head and followed the scent of something. Reeve looked at him questionably as he followed. "What is it?" he asked.

"There is something behind this door," Nanaki said as he stopped in front of a steel door.

"Why is a door down here?" Reeve asked as he examined the door.

"Don't know," Nanaki said. He walked forward and pushed the door open, and stepped inside. In the room was what looked like a labratory. "This shouldn't be down here."

"Yeah, we are underground after all," Reeve said as he looked around. "So much equipment, maybe we can find out some more about the place down here."

"Yeah," Nanaki said. He stretched a bit before walking towards one of the computers. "You should probably look."

"Guess your right, sucks you don't have any disposable thumbs," Reeve laughed.

"Just shut it, and get searching," Nanaki said as he walked around looking at some other stuff. Reeve chuckled lightly as he walked up and turned on the computer.

"Now, what do we need to know," Reeve muttered as he began scrolling through the different selections. "Here's one, history of the Temple of the Ancients." He clicked the button but nothing happened. "What the hell." He clicked the button again but the computer just shut off. The heard an eerie laugh as they looked around for the source of it.

"What is that?" Nanaki asked with a growl as he backed up. The computers began to dissolve, and in its place stood a black figure with his arms crossed. He had red eyes and yellow streaks down his arms. He had long fangs to give him a scary look.

"Nice to meet you," the creature said.

"What are you?" Reeve asked in a shaky voice.

"Your worst nightmare," the creature laughed. He raised its hand and shot a blast of electricity out. Nanaki and Reeve jumped to the side to dodge the attack. When they turned to see the damage, the ground was completely destroyed.

"The hell!" Reeve shouted he pulled out his gun and began to fire a few rounds. The creature jumped around and dodged the bullets.

"Is that it?" the creature asked mockingly. Reeve gritted his teeth as he raised his gun again. Before he could fire it, he saw Nanaki jump into the battle. He struck out with its claw, which was caught by a strong hand. "Boring," the creature said with a yawn. He twirled Nanaki around before throwing him into a wall.

"Maybe some materia will help," Reeve muttered as he pulled out a blue sphere and placed it in his arm. "Ice 3!" he commanded. A stream of ice raised up out of the ground and began to freeze the creatures feet to the ground. It looked down and pointed a finger at the ice and shot a single bolt, destroying the ice. "Shit," Reeve said. Nanaki got back up and took another stance.

"If you can handle that, how about this," Nanaki growled. A yellow light glowed around him as he prepared for an attack. "Trine!" he commanded. His most powerful spell created a pyramid of lightning that surrounded the creature. It then disappeared, not after it struck everything inside it with its lightning. The creature fell to its knees for a split second, and quickly got back up.

"I'm bored," he said. He lifted his hand and shot out another bolt, which Nanaki barley dodged.

"Take this! Fire 3!" Reeve commanded. A blast of fire detonated on top of the creature and scorched his body. He had black blood dripping down but didn't mind. He smirked as he ran forward and sent a hard fist into Reeve's stomach. The creature laughed again as he flung Reeve hard into the wall. Reeve coughed up blood as he slowly got back up. Nanaki ran over to his companions side and prepared for another attack. "This is bad," Reeve said.

"Yeah," Nanaki growled. "But we have to defeat him, I can bet that he serves Sephiroth himself."

"Then if we can kill him, that would mean less people to aid Sephiroth," Reeve nodded.

"Yes," Nanaki said with a nod. "But we need to kill him." The creature walked towards the duo, his fanged mouth twisted into a smile.

"Die!" was all the creature said as he charged forward, his claws at the ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While everyone was fighting a different monster. Yuffie was being lucky, and walking slowly through the tunnels. "There are no monsters," she muttered. She looked around and could see nothing. No shadowy figures, no bulky monsters, nothing. "This is so boring," she sighed. She continued her path through the tunnel, taking in everything. The writing on the walls, and anything else that was worth seeing. "I'm going to give Cloud a big old ass whooping for making me come to such a boring place searching for him." She sighed again as she saw a light slowly glow through the passage. "Is it an exit," she sounded relieved. "Maybe some monsters are out there waiting." She ran forward and pulled out her shuriken. When she exited the passage, she was in a giant room with railings around the top of the room. Many ancient artifacts littered the ground. "Where am I?" she muttered. She looked toward the center to see Cloud standing there with his sword drawn. Standing in front of him was Sephiroth. The man laughed with his eerie voice and looked at Cloud with amusement.

"You think you can beat me fool," Sephiroth chuckled as he lifted the stone that was in his hands. "Now, stone of the ancients, show Cloud your true power." Cloud's eyes went wide as he saw Sephiroth place the stone inside his body.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked as he lifted his sword.

"I now have the ultimate power," Sephiroth laughed as a light shone out from the stone and Sephiroth's body began to change into something else. The new form looked down at Cloud and smiled. "Like it?" Sephiroth's white hair was longer, and his muscles were a lot bigger. He had swords protruding from his back, and had bloody eyes.

"Not very much," Cloud said as he stepped backwards aways.

"Do you want to know something Cloud. With this stone's power I can bring back any ancient I choose," Sephiroth said with a laugh. "If you sever me, I could bring Aerith." Cloud dropped his sword on the ground and looked at Sephiroth.

'If he brings back Aerith, I will be happy again, but, then Yuffie would be upset,' Cloud thought to himself. He turned his head to Yuffie standing there with tears all ready in her eyes. "What do I do," he muttered. He turned back and stared at Sephiroth.

"Come on, times wasting, what is your decision?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud gritted his teeth as he began to think about everything from beginning to end. He had to decide now, he could be happy again, and make the girl he loves now sad. This decision could change everything in Cloud's life. Who did he want to love, he had to choose now. He lowered his head and let out a scream as he fell onto the damp ground. His tears began to fall into the ground, this was his ultimate decision.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: There is chapter 4, and I hope it was good. I don't know when chapter 5 will be up, it should be up in about a week, so don't worry. Now please review, I would like to know what you think. Thanks for reading this story, till next time.


	5. Decisions made! The final battle!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters, I do own the monsters though.

A/N: Here is chapter 5 including the prologue. I hope this chapter is good, it is not as long as the last one. But, I still think it is good. I hope you guys enjoy. So read on please.

Chapter 4

Decisions made! The final battle!

"Bolt 3!" Tifa commanded. A huge bolt of electricity struck the huge beast with a ton of force. The monster backed away from its prey and turned its attention to the one who had hurt it. It let out a screech as it ran forward and swung its claws outward. Tifa closed her eyes, waiting for the hit, which never came. She opened them slowly to see blood dripping on the ground. The Galiant Beast stood in front of her, the claw pierced through its right shoulder. The Galiant Beast let out a roar as it punched the huge beast backwards onto the ground. It let out a grunt as it lifted itself back up. The two beasts let out a roar and charged at each other. The black beast swung its claw out, which was caught by the Galiant Beast. Vincent smiled as he sent a fist into the black beasts abdomen. It coughed up blood as it backed up aways. It then opened its mouth and shot a burst of fire toward the Galiant Beast. He didn't move fast enough and was hit square in the body. When the smoke cleared, Vincent stood with scorched skin and blood all over the ground. He breathed heavily as he slowly walked forward. "Vincent!" Tifa screamed as she ran forward and sent her own attack at the beast, which caught it off guard. It took the fist hard in the head and sprawled onto the ground. It got up and glared at her with its red piercing eyes. It ran forward and sent a blow into Tifa's abdomen, which caused her to fly backwards into the wall, leaving a huge hole. The Galiant Beast turned its head to see her hit the wall and let out a roar as it turned itself around and smashed the black beast with a hard kick. It doubled over as its eyes shifted up to see the purple beast open its mouth and shoot multiple balls of fire around the black beast. It backed up as the fires exploded in unison. The beast fell backwards and had blood covering its body. It tried to get up but was stopped by a claw in its chest.

The beast screamed loudly as it still tried to get up, but the claw dug itself farther into the beasts chest, close to its heart. It flailed wildly as it tried to hit the claw away. Then the beast went stiff as the claw pierced its heart. Its hands fell on the ground and its eyes closed slowly as blood dripped around the floor. The Galiant Beast let out another roar as he lifted his hand out from the black beasts abdomen. The claw was covered in black blood as the Galiant Beast backed up a few paces away. Slowly the beast turned back into his human form as he quickly turned and ran to the rubble. "Tifa! Tifa!" Vincent called out as he began to move rock after rock. After awhile he had uncovered Tifa. She opened her eyes slowly to see Vincent looking at her. "You okay?" he asked with a worried voice.

"I'm fine, so don't worry," Tifa reassured him as she got up slowly and looked around. A few paces away, lay the dead body of the huge beast. "Guess you killed it."

"Yes," Vincent nodded. "We need to get moving, this little fight has taken up too much time." Tifa nodded as she followed him out of the room and toward the exit of the tunnels.

"I hope the others are fine," Tifa said while they walked.

"I'm sure they're fine, we need to worry about finding Cloud right now," Vincent said without turning his head towards her. They continued their walk in utter silence as the cave began to widen into a longer corridor. They were approaching the end of the tunnel, and they just hoped Cloud was at the end of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ifrit opened its mouth and let out a surge of flame at the slime monster. Ramuh lifted up his staff and shot a huge bolt at the creature. The two attacks hit their mark and they waited for the smoke to clear. The slime monster was still there, its body deformed as it tried to move. Ifrit ran forward and lifted the monster up and threw him over his shoulder, hard into the ground. It let out a grunt as it tried to move. Ramuh lifted his staff again and sent another bolt into the monster. It screeched as the bolt struck through its body. "That did it Ramuh!" Cid yelled with relief.

"Not yet Cid!" Barret called to the pilot. He lifted his gun arm and started to charge up one of his best attacks. A blue lightning surrounded his gun as he shot a blast into the monsters body. It let out another screech as it swung its hand around and smash Barret hard into a wall. "Damn," he muttered. He tried to lift up his arm but the hand was still squeezing him into the wall. He blasted a few shots, but the giant hand would not even budge.

"I got this!" Cid called. He jumped into the air and pierced the hand with a lot of force. The beast fell back a few steps as it looked at its hand and tried to heal it up. Ifrit chose that moment to ram the monster into the wall and continue to push it through the wall. Ifrit let out a roar, which Ramuh understood. He lifted up his staff and shot a stronger bolt at the monster and completely zap it. It screamed violently as it thrashed around. Ifrit jumped backwards then began to surround himself in fire. He then charged forward and charged straight through the weakened monster. It let out a scream as it began to fall to the ground, its slime completely dissolving itself. Ifrit lifted his foot and smashed the rest of the monster into nothingness.

"Great job Ifrit," Barret said as he got off the ground and dusted himself off. Ifrit nodded at the acknowledgment before disappearing in a burst of fire.

"You too Ramuh," Cid nodded as he walked over and lifted Barret completely up. Ramuh nodded also before disappearing in a stream of lightning. "Ready to move your ass?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Barret said as they began to walk further into the tunnel. They saw a light not far ahead and started to run further in. They hoped Cloud was alright as they approached the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"In here!" Reno yelled as he pulled Rude into a little hole and watched as the beast ran pass them. "That was close," Reno sighed.

"Yeah, too close," Rude agreed. Their celebration was cut short when the area started to crumble. They ran out quickly and saw the beast standing there with a smile. Its wings creating lava around where they were once standing. "The hell," Rude said. He ran forward to punch the beast, but was thrown backwards. "That hurt," Rude said as he rubbed his head.

"Alright, I've had enough of this guy," Reno said. He lifted at a summon materia and placed it in his arm. "Time to end this. Odin, the warrior of darkness, come fourth." There was a black light as a horse with a warrior on it jumped into the area. The flying beast shot a fire streak that sent the horse packing. Odin jumped onto the ground and ran forward. He slashed outwards but the sword couldn't penetrate the armor. Odin snarled before jumping backwards and analyzing the battle. Odin saw his opening and motioned for Reno and Rude to distract him.

"I'm on it," Rude said as he ran forward and sent a punch at the beast, which was blocked. Rude jumped back and dodged the fire attack and came back with a kick to the head. The beast howled out as its wings smashed Rude into a wall. He coughed up blood as he watched the beast come towards him.

"My turn," Reno said. He turned the electricity on, and then hit the beast with his electro rod. The attack sent a bolt through the beast who flung around and smashed Reno with his tail. It howled again as it began to surround Reno with lava. Odin then ran forward and struck his sword through the exposed skin of the beast. It let out a screech as it backed off and clutched its injured body. Odin took another position and struck out again. He then jumped up and stabbed his sword through the flailing beasts exposed neck. It let out a screech as it crumpled on the ground, still alive. Odin moved his sword around and was able to sever the armor by hitting it from the body out. The beast fell backwards as it watched Odin slash downwards, cutting the beast cleanly in half. Odin sighed heavily as it disappeared. "Well, that did it."

"Yeah, that bastard was tough," Rude muttered.

"Not for Odin though," Reno smiled. "Nothing is better than Odin."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Rude said as he got fully up off the ground. He walked over and helped Reno up before heading out.

"What's that," Reno said. They saw a light slowly appear.

"An exit dumb ass," Rude said as he ran towards it.

"Finally, we are out of this damn tunnel," Reno said with a sigh. They continued towards it, the thought playing through their mind was what could be in the next room. Only way to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reeve rolled to the side to dodge the yellow claw that slashed through the wall. "Damn, he's fast." He pulled his gun and fired some shots, but the creature dodged the attacks. He then turned on his heel and smashed his foot into Reeve's abdomen. He coughed up blood as he tried to get up. Nanaki jumped onto the creatures back and began to bite viscously. The creature grunted in pain and then gave a screech as he shot an electric surge out of his body. Nanaki flew backwards and smashed hard into the wall. He tried to get up, but found it difficult. The creature turned to the one who had hurt him and began to walk over. Reeve got up and held up his hand. "Quake 3!" he commanded. The earth under the creatures feet began to shake as a giant column of earth shot out and then broke apart. The creature fell to the ground covered in blood. He turned around and shot a blast at Reeve, who dodged a little of it. The blast cut through his shoulder and left him with a bleeding gash. "Damn, this guy is really tough."

"Get your ass away from him!" Nanaki yelled as he ran forward and charged straight through the creatures body. The creature stumbled a little, but was far from dead. It looked at the two with hateful eyes. He sent a huge blast forward. A blast that cut through the ground and engulfed the entire room. Reeve fumbled for a certain materia and placed it in his arm.

"I hope this works," Reeve muttered. He lifted his hand and commanded his attack, "Reflect!" A green light surrounded the two and blocked the coming attack. The attack tried to push back but to no avail. The lightning shot backwards and engulfed the creature in its blue light. He let out a screech of pain as he was slowly dissolved into nothingness.

"Damn you all to hell!" was the last thing the creature said as he disappeared for all eternity. Reeve collapsed on the ground, as well as Nanaki.

"Well, that was fun," Reeve breathed heavily. He still had a gash on his arm and winced slightly as he put his arm over it.

"Full-cure," Nanaki muttered and began to patch up the wound.

"Thanks Nanaki," Reeve said as he lifted himself off the ground. "Why don't we get out of here now." Nanaki nodded and they ran out of the room and towards the exit. While everyone was finishing up their fights around the same time. Cloud was answering his ultimate decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud had tears falling on the ground as he thought about what Sephiroth was saying. 'If I bring her back, I will be happy, but Yuffie will be sad,' he thought to himself. He turned to Yuffie and saw her with tears in her eyes. "Damn," he muttered, "why is this so hard." He punched the ground as memories of Aerith came flooding back. 'I need to decide now,' he thought to himself again.

"Well, what is your answer," Sephiroth said with a smile. He watched as Cloud picked up his sword. "I wi-" he tried to say but was stop when Yuffie suddenly spoke up.

"No Cloud!" Yuffie shouted at him. "Would Aerith want you to do that? Do you think she would be happy if you brought her back, but joined Sephiroth in the process? No she wouldn't. She knew what she was doing a long time ago. She doesn't want to come back at the cost off all that. Do you understand Cloud?" Yuffie looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Shut the hell up you foolish girl," Sephiroth snapped as he turned back to face Cloud. "Now, let me here the words you were about to say." Cloud was about to say them but thought back to what Yuffie said.

'She's right,' he thought to himself. 'I can't join him, Aerith wouldn't like that, I have to end this now, it doesn't matter what Sephiroth says anymore. Aerith would be happier dead, than alive with Sephiroth in charge.' He clenched his sword tighter as he looked up at Sephiroth.

"Well," the man said with a smile. Cloud gave his own smile, which made Sephiroth believe that he would join. Cloud's smile suddenly turned to an angry expression as he brought his sword back.

"Not a chance in hell!" Cloud shouted as he slashed at the ground and sent a huge blade of energy towards Sephiroth. He flew forward and hit the blast away. His face full of hatred. He was about to strike his sword out, but he saw a shuriken out of the corner of his eye come towards him. He blocked the weapon and shot an energy blast into Yuffie, sending her sprawling onto the ground. "Yuffie!" Cloud called, but couldn't move as his sword clashed with Sephiroth's. He pushed Cloud hard into the wall and continued to press him through it. Sephiroth took his hand back and smashed a whiter energy into Cloud's body. He let out a scream as he fell to the ground. Sephiroth flew backwards and smirked at the bloody figure.

"You can't beat me," Sephiroth smirked. "I gave you a chance to live and you refused it. And now I'm going to kill you." Yuffie slowly got up and heard footsteps. She turned her head to the sides to see her friends enter the battle field.

"Stay back, this is our fight!" Yuffie called to them. They looked at her and reluctantly stood back as she prepared to fight this guy. She ran up to Cloud and lifted him up. "Ready to unleash some dragon power."

"Yeah," Cloud nodded as he lifted his hand. As did Yuffie. "Bahamut ZERO, and Neo Bahamut, I summon you."

"Bahamut, come forth," Yuffie called also. The room filled with light as the three dragons appeared in the area. The let out a screech as they each launched a devastating attack that converged on Sephiroth. The three attacks detonated on the target and created a huge explosion. The three dragons then disappeared afterwards. When the smoke cleared, Sephiroth was their with not a single scratch. The stone of the ancients was glowing green as the smoke cleared.

"How the hell," Cloud said as he tried another blade beam. Which cut a gash into Sephiroth's arm. "How come that hurt him," he muttered. He tried another slash but it didn't even faze him as the stone glowed a green color. Yuffie threw her weapon, which actually cut his other arm. Sephiroth let out a grunt as he flew higher into the air. "I understand it now," Cloud whispered to Yuffie.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked.

"I mean that when you attack the stone will absorb the attack. But for about 5 seconds it can't absorb, and you are able to hurt him. If we play our cards right, we can destroy the stone, which is causing his power, and the only thing that can hold him to this world," Cloud said. Yuffie nodded as she watched Cloud pull out a certain materia. "These guys should stall him enough. Knights of the Round Table, I summon you." Nine knights came forth and began to slash in quick succession, each blow being absorbed by the stone.

"You fools can't hope to defeat me, I'm more powerful than you," Sephiroth laughed.

"True, but your greatest power, is your greatest weakness," Cloud smirked. He took his sword back and watched as Yuffie threw her shuriken at the stone. "Combo attack! Loves eternal cross!" Cloud and Yuffie said in unison as he slashed his sword out which hit the shuriken and made a cross of pink light. The attack hit the stone after the Knights of the Round Table were finished. Sephiroth screamed as the stone began to crack from the power of the attack.

"You damn bastards shouldn't be able to even crack the stone, even if you had a few seconds to attack!" Sephiroth yelled.

"Sorry, but our attack is more powerful than anything else we could have done," Cloud smiled. His energy slowly left him as he fell to his knees and watched as the stone began to break to pieces. Yuffie joined him as she too fell down, her energy almost completely gone. The last thing they saw before they entered darkness was Sephiroth dissolving into a green light.

"No! I can't die, not now, I was so close!" Sephiroth screamed as he disappeared for ever. They then saw their friends run towards them, and then they slipped into darkness.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 5 and I hope you liked it. I have only two more chapters to go and then the fic is done. Almost there and I hope you guys really enjoyed. Please review now, I really would like a lot of reviews, so please review now, thanks, and bye till next time.


	6. Collapse!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters.

A/N: Here is chapter 6, counting the prologue. It isn't as long as the last two, but I liked writing it. I have one more chapter after this and I hope you all enjoyed it. So, read on.

Chapter 5

Collapse!

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and saw Tifa looking down at him. "You okay?" she asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine, but what about Yuffie?" Cloud asked as he lifted himself into a sitting position.

"She's fine," came Vincent's soft reply. Cloud turned his head to see the ninja girl slowly open her eyes. When she was able to focus she turned to see Cloud looking at her.

"Hey there," Yuffie said with a voice above a whisper. "I guess we killed that bastard."

"Yep," Cid chimed in. "That bastard is gone for ever."

"That's good," Yuffie said with a sigh. "He was starting to get really annoying. I'm just glad I don't have to listen to his annoying voice anymore."

"You and me both," Reno said with a nod.

"I just want to get out of here," Barret said. "Got to go see Marlene you know."

"Yeah," Cloud said as he got up onto his feet. "Let's get going." Before he even took one step, the ground below him began to shake and crumble.

"What the hell is going on!" Reeve shouted.

"I think the entire place is starting to come apart," Nanaki said as he dodged a boulder falling from the ceiling. Cloud looked around and realizd something.

"Is this a cave or some sort of ancient city?" Cloud asked no one in particular.

"Who would build a city down here?" Rude asked.

"Maybe this was where the first ancients lived, before the city of the ancients and the temple came up," Vincent said as he rolled forward, dodging another boulder.

"Whatever, let's just get our freakin asses out of here," Yuffie said.

"I'm with Yuffie," Tifa nodded. The others nodded in agreement and ran out of the closest tunnel. Rocks began to fall and liter the path as they tried to dodge every single one. The cave split into different sections, but the group didn't pay attention and just ran through the one they were on. Yuffie's foot got caught in a hole, and she looked down and tried to move her foot, but it wouldn't budge.

"Shit," Yuffie muttered. She looked up and saw a boulder falling straight at her. "Cloud!" she screamed. She felt her body being pushed backwards as the boulder fell into the ground. Yuffie suddenly slipped into darkness and wondered what was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The others looked back to see Cloud pushing Yuffie down, and disappear behind the boulder. "Cloud! Yuffie!" they all screamed in unison. They couldn't do anything and had to move on through the cave. They swallowed their pride and turned around, running farther in. The cave continued to wind and bend as they moved farther and higher through the elevation. A boulder was coming down, but was shot to pieces by a triple shot from Vincent, Reeve, and Barret. They were approaching an exit and were hoping to finally be out of there. Their hopes shattered as they entered another large room. "Where now?" Cid asked as he looked around with panic.

"That way," Vincent pointed. The group followed his lead and headed through another exit. This part of the tunnels was more narrow, and forced them to run in single file to get through it. They got farther through and saw another exit. This time, they ran out into the cool air of the upper world. They all sighed a relief, and Barret instantly ran to check on Marlene and Denzel.

"I hope Cloud is alright," Reeve said.

"Same here," Vincent nodded as he looked back and saw the cave continuing to collapse in on itself.

"Damnit!" came a loud voice which caused everyone turn to see Barret on the ground. He had blood dripping onto the ground and a wound in his stomach. They turned farther to see a giant red scorpion ready to battle.

"Great," Reno said. "Another lame monster to fight."

"Yeah," Rude said as they ran forward to attack. They were swiped away like flies and lay on the ground with cuts through their body.

"Try this bastard!" Cid shouted as he jumped up and stabbed his spear through the scorpions hard hide. The scorpion gave a loud screech as it hit Cid off of its back. It screeched again as it ran forward to kill the one that had hurt it. Vincent lifted his gun and fired a shot into the scorpions eyes, which Reeve followed and shot the other one. Blood splattered on the ground as the scorpion slashed around trying to stop the pain. Tifa ran from behind and punched the scorpion into the air. Barret raised his gun from the ground and fired a few shots, making more blood splatter everywhere. Nanaki used his sled fang and created a huge wound in the scorpions already damaged hide. Vincent and Reeve shot their guns at the beast. Reno and Rude finished the beast by shooting out a stream of fire and ice attacks. Alone it might have taken a while, but together, they were unbeatable. When the scorpion landed on the ground dead, the group healed their wounds before running into the airship. Cid, Nanaki, and Vincent ran to the bridge. While the others went to see how Marlene and Denzel were doing. Cid took the controls and prepared to start the engine. He looked out the window to see the rocks from the higher part of the area begin to fall down.

"What are you doing?" Nanaki asked.

"Getting us out of here," Cid snapped.

"What about Cloud and Yuffie?" Vincent asked as he headed to a railing to rest up on.

"Those stupid idiots are as good as dead," Cid said as he lifted the airship into the air.

"Try to give them a few minutes," Nanaki said. "I'm sure they are alive."

"Fine, but only a few," Cid said. "I will however lift the airship out of this area, seeing as how my ship could be damaged." He moved the airship up above the area and hovered there, waiting for any signs of Cloud and Yuffie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuffie raised her head to see Cloud there bandaging her wounds. "I hope you didn't try and do anything to me why I was out," Yuffie muttered.

"I wouldn't do anything un till we were married or something," Cloud said with a smile.

"Oh, so are we going to get married," Yuffie asked.

"If you want," Cloud said.

"I would love to," Yuffie smiled.

"Then, will you, Yuffie marry me if we survive this?" Cloud asked.

"You're not doing it right," Yuffie laughed. "After we get out of here you can propose."

"Fine," Cloud sighed. He lifted himself up and prepared his sword. "Stand back," he ordered. Yuffie nodded and backed up a few, her leg hurting from the strain. Cloud lifted his blade and sent a blast through the rocks, destroying them. He then bent down and motioned for Yuffie to climb on. She nodded and raised herself up, and grab onto Cloud. He hoisted Yuffie onto his back and headed at top speed through the tunnel. "Hold on love."

"I will," Yuffie stated. Cloud ran through the tunnel, dodging boulders that fell onto the ground. They neared the large area that the others recently went through and quickly turned and took the closest tunnel. While they were running, the others were finishing up the scorpion monster. They neared the end and exited into the cool wind. Rocks fell around them, and they saw no sign of the _Highwind_.

"Where the hell is it," Cloud said as he stopped and looked around. A boulder fell near them and he barley dodged it. He heard the sound of engines and looked up to see the _Highwind_ hovering there. "About damn time."

"You got that right spiky," Yuffie said with a nod. The ramp of the airship lowered and Cloud ran forward throwing Yuffie up into Tifa's arms. He then jumped up and stuck his hand out to grab Vincent's extended one. Cloud grasped it and was yanked aboard. The airships ramp closed up and it flew off out of the now destroyed cave. Nothing was left. The area where the temple of the ancients used to be, was now nothing but rocks and boulders. The airship turned towards the closest area and headed full speed ahead. Cloud and Yuffie were taken to the infirmary, where they saw that Cloud had a lot of injuries on his body. It was amazing that he could carry Yuffie and get them out of their. They lay the two on the bed and instantly began to repair their damaged areas as the ship continued its way too the nearest town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later the entire group was sitting in a bar, drinking some beer as they talked about what happened. "Well, its finally over," Cid said.

"Yeah, Rude and myself have to leave and report to Rufus," Reno said with a sigh.

"Wheres Cloud?" Yuffie asked suddenly. The others looked around and were unable to see the blonde spiky haired man.

"Don't know," Tifa said.

"Haven't seen him all day," Vincent said.

"I wonder where he could be," Nanaki muttered.

"I know," Cid said.

"Same here," Barret and Reeve said at the same time.

"And where is that?" Yuffie asked.

"Not telling," Reeve said.

"Cloud said not too," Barret added. Rude turned his head after sipping a little of his glass and saw Cloud walking towards them, more specifically, Yuffie.

"There he is," Rude said with a nod into Cloud's direction. The others turned and saw him walk right up to Yuffie.

"Yuffie..." Cloud said with a hint of nervousness.

"Yes Cloud?" Yuffie asked with a smile. Cloud gave a sigh as he got down on one knee. The others looked at him with a smile on their faces.

"Yuffie, would you marry me?" Cloud asked with a confident voice. Yuffie gave a big smile as he wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, Yes," Yuffie chanted as she kissed Cloud on the lips. He smiled a warm smiled and kissed Yuffie passionately on the lips. Whatever happens now, they would always be together.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 6, and the Epilogue is next. I hope you have enjoyed the story. It will end completley in the next chapter, and I hope you guys are ready to end this. I'm glad for those who reviewed, and I hope people review on this one. So if you read this, Review now, lol. Thanks for reading, and see you next time.


	7. Farewell for now

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Mildia, and Lidia. I don't own the Final Fantasy VII characters.

A/N: Here is the final chapter of my first story. I finally finished my first fan fiction and I hope it was good. I really appreciate all that have reviewed. Please read on and review one last time.

Epilogue

Farewell for now

It was a few months since the defeat of Sephiroth, and a few months since Cloud proposed to Yuffie. Cloud stood rigid as he fiddled with his tux as he prepared to head out to where he was supposed to go. He looked at the reflection and kept pondering how he looked. "Calm down spike," came Barret's voice as he walked up and helped him with his tux. "You will do fine."

"I'm just really nervous," Cloud said with a sigh.

"I understand spike," Barret laughed. Cloud shifted his eyes to see a funny site, Barret in a tux.

"Look good Barret," Cloud mocked.

"Hey, not my fault I have to wear one of these itchy things," Barret said with an angry face.

"Calm down Barret. Just kidding," Cloud said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Barret said. "Now come on, its time to get out there." Barret pulled him along as they headed to where they were supposed to go. The room was full of people, which made Cloud more nervous.

"Don't worry your spiky ass," Cid said as he walked up and patted his friends shoulder. "You will do fine."

"Thanks Cid," Cloud said with a grateful smile. "You guys better get ready too." They all nodded and headed out to the hall to prepare for their entrance. Cloud stood with his best man beside him, Vincent. He had a passive look, and also looked funny in a tux, just like Barret.

"Relax Cloud," Vincent said in a soft voice.

"If I had a quarter for every time somebody told me that, I would be filthy rich," Cloud chuckled. Tifa smiled from the other side at the two. She was really happy for her two best friends, they were getting married after all. Cloud shifted his gaze to see Reno, Rude, and Rufus in the crowd. "Great, the three stooges are here."

"I know what you mean," Vincent whispered. Just then the music played and the flower girls came down the aile first. Followed by the groomsman, and the brides maid were walking in arm in arm. Barret had his arm around a girl with silver hair, and an average height. She was as old as Barret, and surprisingly they started dating. Her name was Mildina, and she was one of Yuffie's best friends. Cid came next with his arm wrapped around Sheras. The two had gotten married about three months ago. Reeve was next, his arm was around a beautiful Shinra Inc. worker. She had shoulder length red hair, and stunning blue eyes. Her name was Lidia, she was Yuffie's friend when she lived in Wutai before she moved to Midgard. Nanaki was embarrassed as he walked up with a two rings attached to his head. Godo, Yuffie's father, walked his daughter out and down the aile. Cloud gulped as he saw her beautiful features and began to sweat. They stopped in front of the preacher and the man looked at him.

"Who gives this girl?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Godo answered as he let Yuffie go and walk to his own sit.

"Welcome all and thanks for joining us in uniting these two in holy matrimony," the preacher said. Cloud zoned out for a while as he stared at Yuffie. He stayed like that for a moment till he heard the preacher start again. "Do you, Cloud Strife, take Yuffie Kisaragi to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health. To death do you part?"

"I do," Cloud answered. The preacher nodded and turned to Yuffie.

"And do you, Yuffie Kisaragi, take Cloud Strife to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health. To death do you part?"

"I do," Yuffie said. The preacher nodded to her before turning to everyone.

"Then, by the power invested in me. I now name you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher finished. Cloud and Yuffie smiled at each other then they kissed each other passionately on the lips. Everyone in the room clapped as the new married couple shared their first kiss as a family. It was the beginning of a beautiful life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days after the marriage, everyone said goodbye and headed off to a different part of their lives. Vincent headed to Nimbleheim to live the remaining days of his life in peace. Tifa, went to Edge and took care of Denzel, and Marlene on occasion. Since Barret and his new wife, Mildina lived next door to Tifa and Denzel. Barret protected people from different cities and towns from the hardships of corrupt peolpe that were taking over. Cid went back to rocket town and began working on airships, with Shera's help of course. Reeve married Lidia and lived in Edge, and helped out the Shinra with their planet reconstruction plans. Reno and Rude worked for Rufus still after a few years. They were now considered the best turks to ever live, very loyal to a lot of people. Nanaki went back to Cosmo Canyon and looked out for all of his friends and family, and protected them. Cloud and Yuffie lived in Wutai and had a great life. They now had two kids, one boy, and one girl. The boy's name was Jack, and he was about the age of 5 now. He had short blond hair, and wore some simple Wutai clothing. The girls name was Sarah, and she was about 7. She had long black hair with the same eyes as Cloud. They have been married for seven years and were really happy. "This is a great life," Yuffie said from her couch as she watched the two children play around.

"Yeah, it is hun," Cloud said. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to the kids.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing," Yuffie said.

"I'm sure their fine. Don't worry, we'll see them again. I'm sure of it," Cloud said with a smile.

"I guess your right," Yuffie said.

"When we separated, we said we would see each other again," Cloud said. Yuffie nodded as she snuggled closer to Cloud.

"It is just so damn boring," Yuffie whined.

"I know, but, do you really want people to come hurt out kids," Cloud said.

"Nah, if anyone did, they would get a major ass whooping," Yuffie said with a smile. Cloud smiled and kissed her again as they looked back at their kids. 'Seven years is a long time,' Cloud thought to himself. 'Back then I called it a farewell for now, I hope it comes true, and we see each other again.' He came out of his thoughts when Yuffie nudged him, and the continued to just enjoy the peaceful life of Wutai while it lasted. And they hoped, no, all of them hoped it would last for a long time.

End of Story.

A/N: That was the last chapter and I want reviews so I can decide if I want to do a sequal. The sequal will have their kids together and a new threat appear. It will be a longer bood than this one. If you think I should do one, please review and tell me, untill then, I'm going to work on my other stories. And maybe get some good ideas. So, go ahead and review, I'll be waiting. Bye for now.


End file.
